Detained
"Detained" is the 21st episode of Season 2 of Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. Appearances *Kick Buttowski *Gunther Magnuson *Ms. Chicarelli *Oskar *Ronaldo *Kendall Perkins *Mouth *Principal Henry *Janitor *Jackie Wackerman (cameo) Summary The School Principal, tired of Kick's mayhem and havoc which has caused him to lose his sandwich just before eating it several times, calls a former School Vice-Principal (Ms. Chicarelli) and tells her to come out of retirement. She takes advantage of this to become the Vice Principal. In the middle of another of Kick's stunts, Oskar appears and chases him making a mess of things in the process. Kick suddenly runs into Ms. Chicarelli who gives him detention for the mess Oskar did. Then, the Janitor tells Kick and Gunther that Mrs. Chicarelli gave the most detentions in school before retirement and those went on permanent records before Oscar comes barking and Chicarelli gives Gunther detention for that. She gives detention to Mouth just for holding a banana and later to Ronaldo when Oskar wastes paper in the lavatories and he saw it. All those mentioned before are in a detention room when Kendall walks in also detained and Chicarelli tells them she has recorded a disc with all of their names and she'll submit them to permanent records. Having had enough, Kick decides to create a group of allies against Chicarelli and use all of their abilities and skills to end her evil reign of terror and return to normality. So they devise a plan to reveal she's a fake and get rid of her. Kick distracts Chicarelli and Oscar for the others to execute the plan, the Janitor gives Mouth the key to Chicarelli's office, Kick gets captured and detained again, Mouth opens the office for Kendall to grab the detained names disc, then they enter the principal's office for Ronaldo to install a camera to record Chicarelli plotting the final step for her evil plot and swap her disc with their record disc when the Principal passes by and leaves his sandwich there, Gunther distracts her and Kick distracts Oscar for him to flee again, she reaches the principal's office and brings Oscar in and the others flee in time, Kick sneaks into the office. She leaves and Kick retrieves the detention disc when Chicarelli takes it away and sentences him to be expelled. Kendall hugs him (the disc Chicarelli snapped from Kick's hand was actually Ronaldo's disc and Kick secretly had Chicarelli's disc and put it in Kendall's backpack while being hugged; all part of the plan) before he gets dragged off to the principal's office, then Chicarelli shows the principal Ronaldo's recording: Oskar eating the Principal's sandwich and Chicarelli excited about the success of her plan, training Oskar to cause mayhem throughout the school and blaming the kids for that so the school looked like a disciplined reform school to make the Principal promote her to new Principal. The Principal then gives her detention with a taste of her own medicine before firing her for good. After the total success of their plan, the gang rounds up and Ronaldo melts Chicarelli's disc with a radioactive chemical liquid. The episode ends with Ronaldo asking Kendall why Chicarelli gave her detention and she answers that it was "just some misunderstanding with her favorite pink pen" (she had written a clue to her official crush on Kick on a locker) as the janitor erases it. Trivia *Along with Gym Dandy, this episode premiered on Disney Channel first, not on Disney XD. *This is the third episode where Kendall has a speaking role and doesn't call Kick by his real name: "Clarence". *The end of this episode officializes Kendall's previously assumed crush on Kick. *This episode is a reference to the 1985 movie The Breakfast Club, where Kick is being dragged by Ms. Chicarelli mirrors Mr. Vernon locking Bender in a storage closet. References Gallery Detained1.jpg Gunther,Mouth,Ronaldo,and Kendall Scared.jpg Gunther,Mouth,Ronaldo,and Kendall Crying.jpg BlondeBrigade.png Kendallface.png Blonde Brigade pretend to be sad because Kick is taken by Ms Brutalrelli.jpg Detainedhenrychicarelli.jpg Blonde Brigade mission is done.jpg Blonde Brigade is Highway Star.jpg Evidence.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Kindall Category:Mellowbrook Elementary School episodes Category:Frenemies Episodes Category:Kick & Ronaldo episodes Category:Kick & Mouth episodes